


Last Longer

by Noblehunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Lance is a gay disaster, M/M, Quick viewpoint changes, Shiro and Hunk are Good Wingman, Showers, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Keith can't keep his eyes to himself in the gym showers so Lance tells him off. He doesn't do a very good job. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ejpancakes for the beta!

*****Lance*****

Lance leans his forehead on his locker. Cardio day sucked. He pulls his t-shirt off and wipes his forehead with it. He glances around the locker room, and slips off his shorts and underwear. He wraps a towel around himself. He still wasn't used to changing in locker rooms, which is why he liked working out this early. Much more likely to have the change room and showers to himself. 

Which proves to be the case this time. Lance hangs up his towel and turns on a showerhead.

These are the only communal showers left on campus. He feels a little exposed but this is way better than walking home sweaty and sticky. Lance likes to feel clean and if a few guys get an eyeful then that's something he'll have to live with. At least no one is here. If he's quick, he can finish up before he gets an audience. But he's rubbing shampoo into his hair when he hears someone else walk in.

He glances over at the newcomer and barely keeps from doing a double-take. It's Keith, that jerk who was always disagreeing with him in class. He hasn't seen Keith at the gym before. Lance turns away and starts to wash the suds from his hair, respecting the unspoken rules of communal showers.

As he soaps up, he stays aware of Keith. He's keeping his eyes to himself but he doesn't feel comfortable completely ignoring him. Especially since he knows Keith. It's weird being casually naked around someone he knows. He wonders if Keith is behaving himself. He needs to know if his classmate is creeping on him. 

It's when he's rinsing the soap off that he catches Keith checking him out. Lance turns away a little. This is actually the first time he's caught someone looking with interest instead of curiosity or idleness. He feels a little thrill. Getting picked up in the gym showers is a bit cliche but Lance is down for a cliche if it gets him laid. The line between creeping and eye-flirting is thin, especially in the shower, but Lance tries to catch Keith's gaze.

Except Keith doesn't properly look. He keeps looking at Lance, but mostly at his junk or his legs, and never high enough to see that Lance is looking back. Not that Lance is looking at Keith's junk. 

Even if he's trying to get laid, he's going to respect the rules.

*****Keith*****

Keith sits wearily on the bench, pulling off his running shoes. Cardio sucked. The shower would be nice though. He strips off the rest of his workout clothes and wraps a towel around his waist. Not that there was anyone else changing but it was the principle of the thing. Keith doesn’t want to get in the habit of wandering around the locker room naked. 

When he notices one of the showers is running, he pauses to collect himself. He’d done this often enough that it wasn’t a big deal to be naked around other guys but he was still a little nervous. He steels himself and hangs up the towel before getting into the shower. 

There’s only one other guy. Keith wishes he knew his name; it feels inappropriate to call him “that twink from his classes” while they were both naked. But damn if the guy wasn’t a perfect specimen of a twink. 

Keith tries not to stare but can’t help it when the guy turns away to wash the shampoo from his hair. If the guy doesn’t shave his body, he has very fine hair, though Keith can’t see his pubes. His legs are slender but not skinny. They’d look great wrapped around Keith’s waist or in the air. He had a deliciously firm bubble butt. The muscles of his back move delightfully while he runs his hands through his hair. Then the guy is done rinsing his hair and Keith snaps his gaze to the floor. 

For the record, Keith tries not to be a perv but the guy is ridiculously hot in a way he never noticed when they were arguing about the readings. It’s worse when the guy turns towards him and Keith can sneak glances at his cock. The guy was soft but still a good size to suck on. His balls dangle nicely and his brown pubes are well-trimmed. Keith hopes the other guy doesn’t notice how wild his pubic hair is. The other guy’s chest is bare and has only the slightest definition. Keith had never felt such an urge to get on his knees. That or press the guy up against the wall and fuck him senseless. 

He has to keep himself turned away to hide his growing erection. He feels more awkward than usual while also cleaning up. Especially as he keeps looking over at the guy. The guilt helps get his cock under control but it was no easy task. Keith had never flat out ogled anyone before. 

“Hey,” the guy says, making Keith jump. 

Oh shit. 

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he snaps. 

Keith turns to face him, thankfully able to keep his gaze on the guy’s face as he processes what was said. 

“Did you just...?” Keith can’t finish the question. He can’t give voice to the too tempting idea of getting a nude shot of this beautiful man. 

The guy meets his slightly horrified gaze and flushes red. He gapes at Keith, works his mouth a few times, turns, and flees the shower. He even has to double back to grab his towel. Keith leans against the wall and beats his head gently against the tiles. 

*****Lance*****

“I think that Keith guy is creeping on me,” Lance says to Hunk. He's lying on his bed in their dorm room staring up at the ceiling. 

“I thought he was your rival?” Hunk says, paying more attention to the half-built micro engine in front of him than to Lance’s whining. 

“So did I, but I caught him looking at me in the showers. What kind of person stares at their naked rival?”

“Someone who’s into twinky kinesiology majors?” 

“Very funny, Hunk. That’s not the worst part.”

“He did something worse than staring at you?” Hunk’s anger stirred. 

“No, no, when I caught him perving, I tried to call him out. But I told him to take a picture.” Lance covers his face with his hands. 

“You told him to take a picture of you in the shower.” As the usual Lance disaster registered, Hunk turned his attention back to his machine.

“Yeah, it’s my normal line for people who are being creepy and checking me out.”

“Then what happened?” 

“I ran away! For all I knew he was about to go get his phone.”

Lance groaned and flung an arm out. “What am I going to do? Now he’s going to think that I want him to take nude pictures of me. We’re supposed to be rivals!”

“Do you want him to?” 

It was usually a good bet that when Lance talked about what other people wanted, it was at least related to what he wanted. 

“What?! No!” Lance exclaimed but he relented a moment later. “I mean maybe, as part of a mutually agreed exchange of pics prior to getting laid. I just wish he wasn’t so shady about checking me out.”

“I have his phone number, we had a class together last term.”

“What do I say? Sorry for yelling at you, here’s a dick pic?” 

“Probably wait on the dick pic.”

Lance gets Keith's number and sends a text. 

_ *I got your number from my friend, Hunk. I’m sorry I snapped in the shower. I don’t like it when people try and hide that they’re checking me out.* _

*****Keith***.**

“Shiro, I think a guy just offered to let me take pictures of him naked!” Keith says, barging into Shiro's room unannounced. 

“Run that by me again.” Shiro spins his computer chair to face a frazzled-looking Keith. “With a few more details.” 

Keith sighs. “There’s this guy in my class and we were both at the gym together and then both showering together. I couldn’t keep from looking at him. I just wanted to get on my knees and—“

“I don’t need those details,” Shiro interrupts. 

“Sorry. I was trying to be subtle about it because I don’t really know him and didn’t want to start a fight. He must have caught me though because he said to ‘take a picture, it’ll last longer.’” 

Keith looks at Shiro expectantly. 

“Then what happened?” Shiro asks. This was exactly why he wanted to give up on the RA job next year. 

“He ran away,” Keith says. “What do you think that means?”

Shiro gives himself a few moments to consider. “I think it means he wanted to tell you off for looking at him. He didn’t realize it sounded like an offer.”

“Oh,” Keith is crestfallen. “I didn’t think I was being creepy. He was just hot.” 

“He probably just wanted a shower,” Shiro says gently. 

“Fuck.”

Then Keith’s phone buzzes. He fishes it out of his pocket and finds a text from a number he doesn’t recognize. His eyes widen.

“Maybe not fuck,” he says. “Look at this.”

“Huh,” is Shiro’s reaction. 

“What do I do?” Keith asks, eyes wide with panic. 

“Accept his apology and apologize for checking him out,” Shiro suggests. 

“Okay, okay,” Keith mutters to himself. “I can do this.”

He texts, * _ hey, I accept your apology but you didn’t have to. I shouldn’t have been looking at you in the shower. I’m sorry. _ *

Keith breathes out. There, that wasn’t so hard.

*****Lance*****

“What do you think he’s going to say? Should I have demanded an apology from him? Is he going to think it’s open season on me now?” Lance’s voice rises to a high note. 

“Keith is cool,” Hunk reassures him, not looking up from the gears he’s trying to get in place. “He’ll probably accept your apology and move on. I’m sure he didn’t mean to be creepy.”

“Move on? Move on? He was checking me out! How does someone just move on after seeing all this?” He gestures down the length of his body. 

“It took me six months of therapy,” Hunk says. 

“Hush, it’s not the same thing.”

Lance’s phone burbles cheerfully. 

“Hey! He texted right back!” Lance checks his phone. “He just apologizes. What does that mean?” 

“That he’s sorry for creeping on you in the shower,” Hunk explains. “What do you want him to say?”

“That he wants to get a better look. Or he wants to buy me coffee. Or that we should conclude our epic rivalry with hate sex.”

“If you pick the last one, I don’t want to hear about it,” Hunk says futilely. “So text him back with an offer. Make the first move! Be the man!”

“Are you saying I’m the girl?” 

“In case Pidge is listening, I’m saying I still have ingrained misogynistic assumptions about sexual roles that I’m trying to get over. I mean you never make the first move and you might as well tattoo ‘power bottom’ on your forehead.”

“Fine! I’ll make the first move, just to prove you wrong,” Lance declares. He grabs his phone and texts with intensity. 

* _ Apology accepted. Did you want to meet up? We could exchange coffees or maybe you could get a better look at me  _ 😉 _ I know I wouldn’t mind a better chance to check you out _ .*

*****Keith*****

“I think I can get him to do a lot more than that,” Keith says, his face heating. 

“Going by your cheeks he did a lot more than just accept your apology.”

Keith’s blush worsens. “You might say that. I think he wants a date or a hookup.” 

“Congratulations?” Shiro says. “You already know what he looks like naked, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Shiro!” Keith says, laughing. “If you keep it up, I’ll tell him what he looks like.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t tease you. What are you going to do?”

Keith breathes out slowly. 

“A date is a lot,” he says with a grin. “But I wouldn’t mind checking him out some more.”

“So tell him,” Shiro says. “He’s put himself out there. You should reward that.”

“Are you always trying to improve people?” 

Shiro shrugs. “It’s a habit.”

“Okay, I’ll hit him up. But I won’t tell you about it.”

*****Lance*****

Lance runs his hand through his hair. He never knew what to wear for a hookup. Like, Keith was just going to show up and they’d get naked. Should he just wear his blue boxer briefs? Or even that blue thong Pidge had given him as a joke? 

Or should he wear normal clothes so he could take them off slowly? Or sexy club clothes to taunt Keith with while they made small talk? Keith had to wear clothes because he was coming from across campus. 

Lance had no such restraint.

In the end, he decides on track pants, a t-shirt, and boxer briefs. Easy to get out of and he didn’t seem too desperate. He’d also set some soft music and lit candles. Now, to lounge and relax on his bed and try to keep from totally ruining his hair.

There’s a knock at the door and Lance springs to his feet before deliberately pausing. While he had been waiting anxiously for Keith, he didn’t have to make it obvious. He put on a flirty smile, made sure it reached his eyes, and opened the door.

Keith was standing there not in his normal red jacket but one from the school’s many teams. The dark blue chest accentuates the slenderness of his chest while his arms fill out the white sleeves. Lance wants to push it off his shoulders and run his hands up under the gray t-shirt underneath. 

Keith’s jeans stretch over his thighs and taper down to tan work boots that do unfair things to Lance’s insides. Keith looks like a jock coming for rough trade, his delicate features offset by his unruly black hair. Lance steps back to let him in instead of ravishing Keith in the hall.

*****Keith*****

The guy answers the door wearing low-slung track pants and a too-small blue t-shirt. Keith homes in on the matching blue of the guy’s underwear and the line of skin showing above it. Suddenly, going commando for his trip across campus seems like a bad idea.

Keith goes into the dorm room when the guy steps back. It’s cluttered and cramped and a bit of a mess, but there’s enough clear space on the floor to walk in and one of the beds is made. It’s dark with only candles lighting the room but they would cast amazing shadows over the guy’s skin. 

Keith holds out his hand. 

“I’m Keith,” he says. 

The other guy shakes his hand but says, “I know.” He stops and squints at Keith. “Do you not know my name? How do you not know my name?”

“No, of course, I know your name,” Keith protests. “We just haven’t introduced ourselves.”

The pause twigs Keith’s tactical sense. He knows he’s in a losing position but he’d die if he had to explain he didn’t know this guy’s name. 

“We’ve had tons of classes together!” the guy exclaims. “We talk the most in half of them.” 

“I was just trying to be polite,” Keith says. “If you don’t feel like it, we can just skip it.” 

The guy huffs and sighs. 

“I’m Lance, nice to meet you, Keith.” He smiles and Keith could feel his balls tighten in response.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Keith says. 

“Come in! Sit down. Not on that bed,” he says as he points at the messy one. “It’s Hunk’s. But my bed is fair game.” He actually waggles his eyebrows. 

Keith sits on the bed and takes off his shoes. He’s still not used to people who just wear shoes all day, even in their rooms. Lance is barefoot. Keith is not a foot guy, but he could tell they were nice feet. He decides to pull his socks off, too, to save steps later. 

“So you just wanted to strip and jerk off?” Lance asks. 

“Not like that.” Keith makes a face. “I want you to get naked and show off a little.” 

He knows his ears are going pink. 

“I could, too, if you want.”

***Lance***

“I bet you could,” Lance says, once again appreciating Keith’s outfit. “Why don’t you then?” Lance sprawls on his bed, almost shoving Keith off. 

“W-why don’t I what?”

Fuck, Keith’s stammer shouldn’t make Lance want to kiss him but it does. Somehow this shy boy seems completely different from the guy trying to check him out in the showers.

“Get naked. I was being a gentleman in the showers, so didn’t see much below your shoulders. I’m dying to see it all.”

It was impossible not to grin with the happiness surging inside as Keith gets to his feet to face him.

“I’m not going to be very good at this,” Keith says, looking past Lance. 

“That’s cool, I just want to even the score before you get a second look at all this.”

Keith nods and pulls off his jacket. He folds it up and puts it neatly on Lance’s computer chair. Lance snorts.

“Are you always this neat?” he asks. 

“I don’t like just throwing my stuff around.” Keith crosses his arms to grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pulls it off in one fluid motion. 

Lance would like to blame his abuela for his initial reaction that Keith needs to eat more. Don’t get him wrong, Keith’s washboard abs were hot but he could still use a few more sandwiches. 

“What?” Keith looks put out. 

“Sorry,” Lance says. “You’re just skinny. Do you want to get something to eat after this?” 

“Do you always talk this much? I can put my shirt back on?” 

“No, no,” Lance protests. “I’ll shut up.”

Keith’s hands go to his fly and then pause. He grabs his waistband with one hand before popping the button and lowering the fly. Lance’s eyes widen at the thick black hair it reveals. 

“You sexy thing,” Lance says. “I can’t believe you didn’t have underwear on.”

The flush on Keith’s face reaches his chest. “It seemed easier.”

“I have no complaints about how easy you are.”

“Me neither,” Keith breathes in and lets his jeans fall. 

Lance leans forward to greedily take in every detail of Keith’s naked body. Okay, he zeroes in on Keith’s cock. It isn’t thick but it’s a good length. He isn’t cut, which surprises Lance, but his head pokes out shiny and red from his pale skin. Lance wants to rub his face against it. 

There is also a wild patch of hair above his cock, and black hair covering his legs. Lance’s fingers twitch with the urge to comb through it. He wishes he could get on his knees and give Keith what he deserves. 

“Like what you see?” Keith’s voice is hoarse. He wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a few tugs.

“Yeah, but there’s more to see.” Lance makes a lazy turning around motion with his hand. 

Keith gives him a “really?” look but turns in place until he’s facing away from Lance. The ass so revealed is round and firm-looking. Slightly furry, Lance has to hold himself back from running his hand over it. He loves playing with a furry ass. 

“Could you flex?” Lance asks. 

Keith laughs and brings his arms up. Lance is entranced by the play of muscles in Keith’s back. He slips a hand into his pants to jerk off. 

“Can I turn around now?”

*****Keith*****

Keith turns around to face Lance. He’s buzzing with arousal as he watches Lance drink in the sight of his naked body. He doesn’t flex again but he spreads his legs and twists a little to give Lance a better view. Then he grabs his cock again and strokes, sighing with relief. 

“Okay, your turn,” Keith says before he gets so caught up in being looked at that he comes. 

Lance gets to his feet and motions for Keith to sit on his bed. 

“Lucky for you, Lance knows how to provide a show.” He shakes his hips in demonstration.

Keith slides back to lean at the wall with his legs out in front of him. He keeps a hand around his cock but doesn’t touch himself. He doesn’t want to come until Lance does but it feels good to be hard in his hand while Lance can’t take his eyes off of him. 

The striptease starts out okay. Lance edges down the waistband of his sweatpants to flash the bright blue fabric of his underwear. He even pulls it down far enough that the waistband is stopped by his erection. Keith could say with certainty that Lance is a grower. Lance turns around to pull his pants off, waving his ass with more enthusiasm than grace. 

“Like what you see so far?” Lance says, dancing to an absent soundtrack. 

“Yeah, I didn’t get a good look at your ass before,” Keith lies, squeezing himself to resist the urge to reach out and grab Lance. Just because he doesn’t think he would be comfortable making out with Lance, doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to.

"Have a look then?" 

He slips his boxer briefs down to give Keith a glimpse of smooth, hairless cheeks. They're firm and Keith can see Lance's pink hole. He wines. 

Lance pulls his boxer briefs back up. He turns around with a smirk. His erection is a solid line in his underwear. It pushes out the waistband, too. 

"Hurry up," Keith says. He really wants to come.

"Yes, sir," Lance mocks. 

He lifts his shirt over his head but it gets stuck. Lance twists and pulls but still can’t get free. He steps to the side then to the other side and then topples over onto Keith.

The impact knocks the air from Keith's lungs. Reflexively he brings his free arm up around Lance. The other arm is stuck between them, still wrapped around his cock. Lance is warm and soft. Keith pulls his hand out and lets his cock press against Lance. He can’t help rolling his hips. He might be groaning a little.

He can’t see anything other than Lance's shirt. It takes him a moment but he manages to help Lance get his shirt off. They roll around on the bed until he's lying down with Lance on top of him. Lance's face is inches away. His eyes are wide and he stares back at Keith. His lips are soft and parted. All Keith has to do is lift his head and he’s kissing Lance.

*****Lance*****

While Lance will never admit to it, his first reaction to Keith kissing him is worry that he’s going to come in his underwear. He ruts against Keith. He kisses back and caresses Keith's face with a free hand. The other hand is holding himself up so he wasn't crushing Keith. 

Then he flinches and rolls off Keith. 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you. I know you just want to jerk off."

"It's okay," Keith says. "I kissed you." 

Lance feels hands at his boxer briefs, fingers slipping underneath his waistband and pulling them down. 

"Hey, are you changing the rules?" Lance asks. "I'm totally game but I just want to be clear."

"Yeah," Keith says, his voice low and husky. "I want to touch your cock." 

Keith pulls Lance back on top of him. He puts actions to words and Lance writhes, thrusting into Keith's hand. He kisses Keith, reveling in the firm wetness of Keith's lips. Frantically, he gets his free hand around Keith's cock. Lips and hand and cock are ablaze with heat. He moans around Keith's lips and then he's coming into Keith's hand.

Keith comes into his fist a moment later. They're both covered in spunk. Lance collapses on top of Keith and is giggling into his neck. Keith hums and kisses every part he could reach.

"I didn't see you naked," Keith says into Lance's ear.

"Oh, well," Lance staggers to his feet. He spins a pirouette. "Is this enough?"

Keith rolls onto his side. "Nah, hold still. I want a good look."

Lance stands still and spreads his arms. "Look all you want."

The hungry look on Keith's face is almost enough to make Lance hard again. He does turn around and to shake his ass at Keith again. He looks over his shoulder just to bask in Keith's renewing arousal.

"Definitely worth perving on in the shower," Keith laughs.

"I agree," Lance says. He gets back on the bed and cuddles up to Keith. "I can't offer you a picture but if this becomes a thing, it'll last longer."


End file.
